The slumber Party
by yuffie the GREATEST ninja EVER
Summary: This is what might happen if the naruto chracters had a slumber party... sasusaku, nejiten, hinanaru.
1. Chapter 1

**Memo:****_ Sasuke's killed his brother already, Ten-Ten and Neji are dating and Hinata and Naruto are dating. They're all now 15. (except for ten-ten and Neji, who are 16 )_**

**Chapter 1: Asking Sasuke**

Sakura Haruno rolled over on her side to look at the alarm clock that was on her bed stand. It read 6:30 AM.

Her friend Ten-Ten had been over yesterday and had told her that in order to train, and to meet her crush, Sasuke, at the training grounds, she had to be up early.

She lay in bed for a few minutes, staring at her white ceiling tiredly. "Well, time to get up," she sighed to herself.

Her hair was all knotted and messy as it hung over her shoulders.

She walked sleepily to the bathroom and turned on the shower. After her shower, she was much more awake.

Then she brushed her short, bubblegum pink hair in front of the mirror, afterwards putting her Konoha headband on around her larger than normal forehead. She smiled at her reflection in the mirror. Then she set off to the training grounds to meet Sasuke.

She only had to look around for a few seconds until she saw the raven-haired boy kicking one of the straw dummies relentlessly.

"Hey Sasuke!" Sakura yelled to him.

He looked up for a few seconds then kept on kicking, giving her a small wave with the back of his hand.

Then he stopped kicking and walked over to her, saying, "Your up early" while raising an eyebrow.

"Well, um, I just thought that I'd, uh, train with you this morning," "If that isn't a problem with you, Sasuke" She added quickly, turning red.

He just shrugged and started throwing weapons at the targets.

The real reason, in which Sakura had come, was to invite Sasuke to her slumber party.

The people already going were Ten Ten and her boyfriend Neji and Naruto and his girlfriend Hinata, so, the last person to invite that was in their group, was Sasuke.

After training at the straw dummies for a while, Sakura had finally built up the courage to ask him if he would come.

She took a deep breath and tapped him on the shoulder. Sasuke turned around to look at her. She looked nervous. He wondered why.

Sakura asked him in a long clutter of words, "Sasuke will you come to my slumber party? Ten Ten, Neji, Hinata and Naruto'll be there. We want you to come, because, well, your part of the group too. So, will you? Please?" Sakura said, taking a long breath of air and letting it out slowly.

Sasuke's face was blank.

Sakura wondered if he'd heard what she had said, or if his answer was no.

She was betting on the second one.

But, he surprised her by saying something she never thought he would say, he said, "sure"

She sighed saying, "thank you Sasuke!" Her emerald green eyes sparkling while she smiled widely at him.

"Let's go to meet Naruto, we told him we'd meet him at the academy, remember?" Sasuke said to her, starting to walk in the other direction.

Sakura followed him to the academy; it was deserted except for a few senseis talking to each other while waiting for their students.

Sasuke started to walk around the right side of the large academy, Sakura a close second behind.

Sure enough, there was Naruto with Hinata. "Why do you think that Hinata's here?" Sakura whispered to Sasuke, who shrugged and kept on walking.

"Hey, Sakura chan, Sasuke teme, over here!" Their friend yelled to them, waving with one hand and holding Hinata's hand in the other.

Sasuke gave a small wave and Sakura said while waving, "Hey Naruto! Hey Hinata!"

Hinata gave a small wave and smiled, saying quietly, "Hello Sakura chan, hello Sasuke kun"

**Now, what does Naruto want to tell them? Hmmmmm… wait for the next chapter! Thanks for reading -!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Memo: _Chapter 2! Enjoy!_**

Chapter 2, Naruto's confession 

Naruto scratched the back of his head nervously.

Sasuke and Sakura watched him curiously.

Hinata just twiddled her fingers and stared at the ground blushing, as usual.

"Um, It isn't about us…" Naruto started nervously, throwing a glance in Hinata's direction.

"It's about…" "well…"he stuttered.

"get on with it Naruto!" Sakura said irritably.

Sasuke just leaned against the wall with his eyes closed and his hands in his pockets, bored looking.

"Okay, Um-well"

Sasuke sighed in irritation.

"Promise not to tell anyone?" Naruto asked them.

"Yes!" Sakura said annoyed

Sasuke gave a quick nod.

"I lost a bet with Jiraiya, and now I have to wear-wear a dog suit and woof for the rest of the day!"

Sasuke snorted. "You're kidding"

"No! I'm not kidding Sasuke teme! Sadly…"

Sakura burst out laughing "really!"

Naruto's face went red. "Yes," "but don't tell anyone that it's me in the costume!"

"Hai, Hai" Sakura said, still laughing.

Sasuke just shrugged and said, "That's all?"

Naruto nodded in irritation towards Sasuke

Sakura asked him, "So, will you still be coming to the party Naruto?"

Naruto nodded "Yeah! See you then Sakura chan!"

**Sorry it was so short… oh well, hopefully the next one'll be better!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Memo: _This is the third!_**

**Chapter 3: the slumber party!**

Sakura waited by the window for her guests.

Sasuke, as usual, was the first to show up with a blue back pack slung over one shoulder. he was also carrying a dark blue sleeping bag in one hand.

Sakura ran outside to greet him, saying, "hey Sasuke!" Sasuke didn't say anything but gave a small wave, as usual.

They walked inside and waited for the other guests.

The order that they came went like this, first Neji and Ten-Ten then Naruto and Hinata.

"Okay…" "party games?" Sakura asked.

"I've got movies, food and our sleeping place, but we need party games" She said.

"How about truth or dare?" Ten-Ten suggested. "We could each have a box, where people could put their dares for that person in the box" "If you choose truth, you don't have to draw a dare, but if you choose dare, you have to draw one of the dares from the box"

"Great idea Ten-Ten!" Sakura said excitedly.

"Who thinks it's a good idea?" she asked. Everyone raised their hands in favor.

Sakura gave everyone a clean plastic container, and everyone wrote down their dares and put them into the other's container.

"Um, Ten-Ten, you go first!" Sakura said, grinning.

"Okay, Neji, Truth or dare?" she asked.

Neji called out, "Dare!" and drew a name out of his container.

He was silent for a few minutes then laughed. "Who wrote this one?" He said, showing it to everyone. The dare was, 'laugh!'.

"me" Ten-Ten said, holding up her hand smiling.

Neji smirked. "Nice" He said sarcastically.

"Okay, Sakura, truth or dare?" Neji asked Sakura.

"Truth!" she said.

"Have you ever sleepwalked outside?" he asked her.

Sakura sighed. "yes…"

Everyone laughed.

"Okay, my turn" she said, bright red.

"Sasuke, truth or dare?" she asked him.

"Dare." He said in monotone, drawing a dare out of his container.

He blushed and was silent, staring at the card.

"what's the dare Sasuke?" Sakura asked him curiously.

He showed her (only her) the card.

She went bright red.

"what's the dare?" everyone asked, except for Hinata, who was too shy to ask.

Sasuke replied, "Kiss Sakura for a whole 2 minutes" His pale face automatically went bright red and he turned away in an attempt to hide it.

Everyone laughed. "Guilty" Ten-Ten said laughing.

Sakura glared at Ten-Ten saying, "Ten-Ten!"

"Well, it's a dare!" Ten-Ten said, looking at the blushing Sasuke, who sighed in defeat saying, "She's right. It's a dare"

Sakura nodded. "A little privacy would be nice" She said, glaring at everyone.

"yeah, yeah" they said, walking out of the room.

When they were alone, they just stared at each other blushing.

'okay, here goes, I guess' Sasuke thought to himself, blushing a deep shade of crimson.

They leaned toward each other and their lips met. They held the kiss and Sakura wrapped her arms around Sasuke's neck, Sasuke wrapped his arms around her. They kept kissing, their eyes closed.

Everyone walked back into the room to find Sasuke and Sakura kissing each other lovingly. "Hey, It's been 2 minutes!" Ten-Ten said.

Sasuke and Sakura broke out of their kiss, staring into each other's eyes for a few seconds before taking their places beside each other.

"Naruto, Truth or dare?" Sasuke asked his blond teammate.

"Dare!" Naruto shouted, drawing a card from his container. His eyes went big. "What the hell!" He shouted. "Who wrote this!" He said, showing it to everyone. Sasuke smirked. It was his dare, Naruto had to eat a whole container of jam. A 2L container.

"Sasuke teme!" Naruto said when Sasuke lifted his hand into the air.

Everyone laughed. "He's going to be soooo sick after this!" Sakura exclaimed, laughing.

Sasuke pulled a few jars of jam out of his bag. "Eat up, dobe"

Naruto groaned. He took the jars of jam and started eating.

"And you can't use any jutsus to help you" Sasuke added, smirking in delight.

**2 hours later**

Naruto groaned and held his stomach in pain. "I'm," he burped "never eating jam again"

Sasuke laughed to himself.

"What's so funny?" Naruto asked him.

"So maybe there where some… special ingredients involved…" Sasuke said, smirking.

"What kind of ingredients?" Naruto asked suspiciously.

"just some lemon juice, salt, sugar and cayenne pepper…" Sasuke replied, his smirk getting a little wider.

Naruto's eye twitched and he said, "Sasuke teme!" before running to the bathroom.

Sasuke and Neji burst out laughing.

The girls just shook their heads and smiled.

Naruto came back, slightly paler than usual. "Okay, Hinata, truth or dare?"

Hinata blushed and stuttered "um-uh-um-t-truth"

"Um, do you still sleep with a teddy bear at night?"

"n-n-no" Hinata said, blushing.

"um-err-t-ten-ten, t-truth or dare?" Hinata asked the brown haired kunoichi.

"Dare!" Ten-Ten said, her chestnut eyes sparkling as she drew a card from her container.

She burst out laughing and blushing and asked who wrote down the dare. The dare said, "Do the chicken dance and yell the chicken dance song loud enough to wake the neighbors'

"Neji, it was you, wasn't it?" Ten-Ten said to her laughing teammate.

Neji replied, "yes," "but it's still a dare!"

Ten-Ten sighed and agreed with him saying, "yes, it's a dare" and went outside.

She started doing the chicken dance, singing the chicken song at the top of her lungs.

Sure enough, the neighbors looked out their window, and ten-ten ran inside, giggling.

"Okay, time for movies!" Sakura declared, laughing.

**Okay… that was a weird one, huh? Oh, well. It was longer than the other! Yay! 3 thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Memo:_ new one! Enjoy!_**

**Chapter 4: Movie time!**

"Okay, time for movies!" Sakura declared, laughing.

"But which movies?" "want to vote?" Sakura asked.

Sasuke nodded. "Good idea Sakura," "which movies do you have?"

Sakura blushed as her inner-self screamed, 'Sasuke said that our idea was good! Wahoo!' "Um, our choices are, The Grudge, The Pink Panther, The Matrix and The Exorcist"

"Let's vote by putting up our hands!" Sakura suggested.

Everyone thought that was a good idea, so that's how they voted.

"okay, who votes for the Grudge?" she asked.

Sasuke put his hand up.

"Who votes for the pink panther?" (by the way, it's the new pink panther with Steve Martin that I'm talking about!-)

Hinata put a shaky hand up, blushing. Ten-Ten also put her hand up, grinning.

"Who votes for the Matrix?"

Neji put his hand up.

"The Exorcist?"

no one put their hands up.

"Naruto, you still need to vote!" The pink haired kunoichi said to her blond teammate.

"I vote the Pink Panther!" Naruto said, laughing.

"Okay, then we'll watch the Pink Panther!" Sakura announced, receiving groans from Neji and Sasuke.

She put the DVD into the player.

The movie started playing, the Pink Panther theme song blaring out of the speakers, causing Sasuke and Neji to glare in annoyance and cover their ears.

"We'll watch another one too," Sakura informed them, sighing.

They both closed their eyes and kept them that way throughout the entire movie, obviously annoyed.

"Okay, what next?" she asked.

"The Grudge, The Exorcist and The Matrix!" She declared, holding up the three movies.

"Which one?" She asked.

Neji wanted The Matrix and Sasuke wanted The Grudge.

Sakura sighed. "We'll pick by drawing the names out of a hat!" She said, leaving the room and coming back with a baseball cap that said, 'I heart Konoha' on it.

They drew the names, and Sasuke won.

They inserted the DVD into the DVD player and the movie started.

By the time 15 minutes had passed in the movie, Ten-Ten, Hinata and Sakura were cuddled up to each of the guys in terror.

A few times they had to hide their faces in their guy's chest.

By the end of the movie, some of the girls were terrified half to death and shaking.

"next movie!" Sakura called out, putting the matrix into the DVD player in relief.

When the movie ended, it was finally time to go to bed.

Sakura and everyone else rolled out their sleeping bags and crawled in.

**Kay, kay, that's the end! Hope you enjoyed! -**


	5. Chapter 5

**Memo: _hey, this one'll involve pranks! Enjoy!_**

**Chapter 5: Pranks in the night!**

They rolled out their sleeping bags and crawled in.

Sakura lay in between Sasuke and Hinata, Ten-Ten lay in between Naruto and Neji, Sasuke lay at the beginning of the group, Hinata lay in between Naruto and Sakura, Naruto lay in between Ten-Ten and Hinata and Neji lay at the end. (If this confuses you, it goes like this, (this took me awhile to figure out….) Sasuke, Sakura, Hinata, Naruto, Ten-Ten, Neji).

**Okay, fast forward to the middle of the night!**

Naruto woke up. He couldn't sleep. He looked at Hinata, she looked like an angel, sleeping, her lips slightly parted.

He kissed her gently than after lingering beside her for a few seconds, He slowly got up, like he was half asleep, yet he was wide awake, or at least he was awake enough to think of a prank to pull on everyone.

Pranking people was a hobby of his, it had been since he was a kid. His prank was to write, "I smell funny!" on Sasuke's face, "I am a bunny!" on Neji's face, "I likey gnomes!" on Ten-Ten's face and "I'm going to eat you!" on Sakura's face. The only person that he wasn't going to prank was his girlfriend, Hinata.

He went back to his bed, where his bag was. Which had his paint in it… which he always carried with him for just such an occasion.

He dug through his bag, grabbed his paints, and got to work on everyone's faces. When he was done, he snickered and crawled into his sleeping bag.

Sure enough, in the morning, he heard Sasuke and Neji cursing up a storm, and the girls screaming their heads off.

He started laughing and kept laughing until all of his friends surrounded him and raised their fists. Then he stopped laughing.

When they were finished with him, Naruto he was so bruised that his face looked like a plum.

It took everyone with painted faces 2 hours to scrub the paint off. Naruto thought that it was worth the pain!

After eating breakfast, everyone went home, Sasuke leaving Sakura with a kiss on the cheek-.

The End. I know that the ending was crappy, but at least the story was funny!- right? '- heh heh… well, I had a lot of fun writing it! Um, expect another one…. Well, maybe… thanks for reading! And to anyone who reviewed, thx so much! Love the feed back!

**Kaze Ookami Sama**


End file.
